Breaking New
by Falling-December
Summary: Just finished Breaking Dawn, and I'm setting out on the almost impossible task of rewriting the last enstallment the *right* way. Fan contributions are highly recommended. Jump on for the ride, and help restore the original Edward and Bella.


AN: I need Ideas to contribute to the story, if this is going to work. Think of it as...what should have happened (a fan's input). It's going to be all canon. Nothing else. And I want it to be...The Real Ending. So comment with ideas. This is going to be a long ride :D.

Why I feel inclined to write this: I picked up Twilight almost by mistake—turned out to be one of the best mistakes of my life ironically. My teacher had just kinda recommended it to me, and the rest was history. I was surprised by how…_real _and raw the characters were (and ok, I'll admit, I had developed a huge crush on Edward. It happens.) The reasoning behind the characters was so original, and all of them seemed real to me. So 3D. I was sad when the story ended, and was left thinking, "Holy shinanay, this can't be the end of it. Seriously."

Boy, was I sure jazzed to the maximum when I was presented with New Moon two days later. Read it all in one sitting. I was so anxious to find out what would happen to our dark couple. From the moment school let out at 4:30 till about 2 a.m. in the morning, I read, and read, and read…hoping to god that it wouldn't end (never mind about this thing called getting up in the morning.) That didn't matter. I was left with that tingly feeling at the end—the kind that invokes a kind of craze in you. To want _more._ And, boy did I want more. The whole plot seemed brilliant, even with the addition of some new monster friends. I'd always liked Jacob—even from the first book—so he'd grown on me pretty fast. And everyone's actions seemed plausible, like, "Yes, Alice really would say that."

In short: It made _sense._ And I was thrown into a insatiable craze for more. I thought it was impossible to make it through a whole freaking year to find out what happened next. The only thing, I believe, that kept my sanity was Fanfiction. I read tons, I wrote tons. And now looking back, I'm pretty sure that this site is the thing that ruined it for me in the end. But I wasn't looking at that point then—I just needed more.

So, then after the agonizing wait, and the whole year of stalking Stephanie's website for anything regarding my favourite couple, I was_ finally_ relieved. Eclipse. Again, this was a one sitter. For about five hours, I stayed holed up in my room—going about the journey with relish. I even told my parents not to call me down for dinner, because I wouldn't eat. I would be reading. But like every story, there has to be an ending. And as I was reading the final pages of the book that I'd built up over the past year, I found myself feeling…weird. It seemed, sort of, off. But deny it, I did. I was such a hard core fan, that even thinking of accusing Stephanie Meyers books of not coming up to par seemed ridiculous. I guess, I just wanted to pretend like they were still the characters I'd fallen in love with during the first book.

But in truth, they were not. They had changed somehow, and just didn't seem right. OOC, is what my best mate Kaylin had called it. But dramatics aside, I was still determined to see this through (as I was still loyal.) I figured, "So…this one was a bit off, but hey, that's alright. This happens to a lot of books, especially when the expectation is so high. The third is usually the dud in the heap." I firmly believed that Stephanie would pull together for the fourth book, and finally make things right in her Twilight world.

So, within a month of reading the third enstallment, almost all of my pre-Eclipse excitement had returned. I was still eagerly awaiting the fourth book—hoping to freaking god that it gave my favourite pair justice. In reality, I just really wanted my Edward and Bella back. They had seemed so…not _them_. And I just wanted it to be like the Twilight book.

School rolled by, and for a certain amount of time, the whole series was almost completely forgotten (replaced by exams, and the dramas of real life. _Ugh.)_ My fanfiction was deserted—left to dry up for a period of over six months—and life just went on. This time without Bella and Edward. But by the time summer rolled around, the old memories and emotions started up again. Because, I_ knew_: It was that time again. My friend Kaylin and I spent almost a whole month and a half before the new release building up our hopes, and discussing what we wanted to happen. I had my fingers eagerly crossed.

It was just last night that I got the book—I'd gone to an amazing midnight party at our nearest Borders, and had met a lot of awesome people. We all shared one thing in common anyways: We loved the series. It was just last night that, finally, I got my hands on Breaking Dawn, and read like there was no tomorrow. And it was just last night that my love for my favourite series of all time ended.

**Potential Spoiler Ahead. You have been forewarned**

It was the word pregnant that really threw me off. I was willing to deal with the OOC-ness of the characters. I could take that. But…once that word was thrown in, I felt like I'd fallen down a stairwell. And just kept falling as the story progressed. It was like my worst nightmare, and at some point, I thought it was a joke. There had been a rumour saying that all of spoilers farting around on the intranet were just part of a sick Parody she'd made up. It was almost surreal to prove myself wrong; like I was in some sort of horror dream.

Can you say fanfiction? There are tons of stories on here where Edward knocks Bella up, and they're so cliche and made fun of. Author's write their own parodies on these situations all the time. Hadn't she spent the last five years drilling into our heads that vampires_ cannot_ reproduce? They are frozen as they are. _ALL _bodily fluids are replaced by venom. In a sense, I felt betrayed. It was such a huge contradiction. Never mind that none of the characters were even remotely themselves, and I got the pressing feeling that she just sort of fell in love with her Jacob character and snubbed all the rest to write about him. If anything, he was the only one (besides Seth. As I've become a die hard Seth fan throughout this whole thing. At least something good came from this) that stayed full character with anything interesting to say for the whole series. His bit in the book was even longer then Bella's. Uhm..._yeeeaaa..._

_So._ I'm sad and feel betrayed, and I've been a true fanpire through and through this whole ordeal. I've been to book signings, and parties, and the whole lot. To me, I feel like my time was wasted on a joke, and…it's not a good feeling. So, for my sanity's sake, and as a formal goodbye to the series, I'd like to rewrite Breaking Dawn as it should have been. Retell the story the_ right_ way, and recapture the former flame that had been lost within Twilight and I believe, New Moon.

I already have a timid plot set, but I'd like for anyone that gives a shit and feels the same way to contribute. This can be a fan effort. I need ideas, and I want to know what everyone else wanted to happen. I know what I want, but I want this to be a message from the fans. And a goodbye from me, because I don't think I could leave the series cold turkey without at least this last bit. To know that they could have ended it right.

So comment and review if you'd like. I'm not interested in flames. This is just a project that I feel I have to do to return my sanity, and to help any other fans that feel similar. It's not a hate story by any means.

I just want to restore _The_ Edward and Bella that started this fandom in the first place.

-Emily


End file.
